


Flesh

by Tanukayi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi





	Flesh

士兵76在悬赏名单上逍遥了几个月，没有人能捉住他的尾巴。不过随着赏金一天比一天高，追在士兵76后面的亡命之徒也越来越多，这非常妨碍士兵的行动，迫使他不得不去思考该怎么解决这个问题。  
他打算找到发布悬赏的人，从源头上扼杀事态的蔓延。  
原本事情的发展应该是如他预料的那样的。  
士兵76不安地翻了个身，额头上都是细密的汗珠，粗重地喘了几声之后，他睁开了眼睛，但停止运作的战术目镜让他看不见任何东西，更为可笑的是他现在不能摘下变得碍事的战术目镜，在战术目镜能够重新启动之前，它都要紧紧扣在他的脸上。  
恍惚了几秒，士兵将手放在自己脖子上的铁圈上。他不喜欢金属的味道，但是他没法徒手将这箍住他脖子的玩意扯开，让气味的源头远离自己。如果换做平时，区区一个金属圈完全没法束缚到他，可是现在状况却出了点差错，他非常清楚地感受到他的身体出了问题，可是他不清楚到底是出了什么问题，也不清楚又是谁令他这具经受过生物强化的身体出了这样的问题。  
有东西在他脑袋里轰鸣，吵闹得他理不清自己的思绪。  
地板的寒意让士兵本能的收紧了他的身体。  
低温对身体机能的影响非常大，他需要一个热源，让血液的流动恢复到正常的水平，于是他尝试感知周围，但是现实又一次让他失望了。  
除了刺骨的寒意，他感受不了一点其他的气息。  
这个地方没有除自己以外活着的东西。  
按理来说，应该是这样。  
士兵76的身体突然抽搐了一下，这个反应像是来自潜意识的警告，有危险正在一步步向自己逼近，这让士兵不由自主地警惕起来。  
没有脚步声，可是士兵76知道有什么东西“出现”在了自己面前。  
想想之前他打听到了什么消息？发布悬赏的哈金姆雇佣了一个来自地狱的“阴影”（shadow），也有人将之称作死神（Reaper）。  
捉住自己的恐怕就是那道“阴影”了。  
但他应该将士兵交到哈金姆的手上，而不是像现在跟拴狗一样栓住他。  
有只手握住了士兵的头，强迫他的脸向上抬。  
“你总是这么鲁莽，杰克。”  
一模一样的语气，无比熟悉的声音，士兵76就像全身都被电流通过了一样，开始微微打颤。  
不，这个人不应该还活着。  
“我总是能看穿你的行动，过去如此，以后也是。”  
士兵觉得自己的喉咙灼烧了起来，他想要说话，却吐不出一个音节。  
有力的手捉住了他的战术目镜，对方似乎不用花费吹灰之力就将死死扣在他脸上的战术目镜捏了个粉碎，碎掉的玻璃片划伤了士兵的脸，为了避开碎片的袭击他闭着眼睛，又在破裂声之后睁开。  
现在他总算可以看见外面的世界了。  
缠在他脖子上的金属圈连着一条长长的链子，链子的尽头是天花板，除了这套拘束工具，这个大约十平方的空间里就再也没有放置其他东西。他的身下是打磨得非常干净的大理石，没有见到石板之间相接的缝隙，整个地面光洁得就像一块镜面，可以清晰地映出眼睛所能见到的一切。  
在士兵76眼前的死神戴着一个面具，无法看清长相，但士兵清楚他是谁。  
“加布里尔。”  
士兵扯着他沙哑的喉咙，说出了那个不应该存在的人的名字。  
对方发出了几声干涸的笑声，“看来你还没老到什么都不记得。”  
士兵的眼睛一直盯着对方的面具看，似乎企图看穿那个恶俗的面具之下的人到底露出了怎样的表情。  
“你还没死。”士兵低沉的声音说道。  
“你都能从那场爆炸中活了下来，那我更加不可能死在那场爆炸中了。”  
士兵的身体往后挪动了一下。他需要和死神拉开一个安全距离。  
是的，他清楚死神的所作所为。  
这是一个心狠手辣的佣兵，追杀了不少前守望先锋的特工，没有人知道他是怎么做到的，也不知道幕后的指使到底是谁，所有人都只知道那些身负异能的战士们都死在了来自地狱的死神手上，无力地看着一具又一具尸体被放到了焚化炉里，一场又一场丧礼被举行起来。  
士兵并不惧怕面对这样一位死神。他的丧礼早就举行过了。  
“我在瑞士那件事之后就一直在找你，杰克，我知道你不会这么容易就死掉的。”  
死神富有磁性的声音回荡在这个狭窄的空间中。  
他所说的话就像老朋友叙旧，但士兵对此满是警惕。  
在守望先锋还没解散的时候，加布里尔·莱耶斯就想杀掉他。  
“做一个坏人对于你来说果然非常得心应手，加布里尔。”  
“你也非常适合穿着童军装走在街上捧着箱子募捐，杰克。”  
死神在嘲笑士兵现在落魄的样子。  
蒙上面去盗窃军火库，这是以前的杰克·莫里森绝对不会做的事。  
过去的世界英雄杰克·莫里森现在也终究沦落到成为盗贼的地步，想到以前他进行的每一场关于守望先锋合法性与正义性的演说，死神就很想放肆大笑，想当初正气凛然的守望先锋指挥官竟然也选择与自己坚守了将近半辈子的信念背道而驰了。  
死神半跪了下来，拉近了和士兵的距离。  
士兵没有感觉到有任何气息靠近，这让他紧张不已。  
经历了那场爆炸之后的加布里尔·莱耶斯，似乎也产生了某些说不清道不明的改变。士兵选择不去作无谓的猜测，他的大脑因为供血不足而晕晕旋旋，现在他只想好好睡一觉，可是理智的弦一直在绷紧着，警告他不要放松。  
死神无非就是想要将士兵杀死，但士兵早已经不畏惧死亡，所以没什么值得他担心的。  
在士兵76这样想的时候，死神捉住了他的脚踝。  
死神戴着利爪一样的手套，冰冷的指尖碰到士兵的皮肤的时候，士兵不禁打了一个寒颤。  
他的身体轻而易举地被死神拉到自己的身下。  
黑色的阴影一下子笼罩起了士兵的视线。他们的体型差距其实并不大，但是死神这时候居高临下的气势显然压过他一头。  
他们保持了一个非常暧昧的姿势，士兵突然就明白了死神想要做什么。  
不，他不能容许死神这样做。  
士兵伸手想要推开死神压下来的身体，却不能移动对方半分。  
“放开我，加布里尔，我没心情跟你玩。”士兵想让自己的声音听起来更有威胁性，所以刻意地压低了音调，然而他现在手上并没有可以和死神谈判的筹码，这一切都不过是虚张声势，死神并不会放在眼内。  
面具之下的人发出了瘆人的笑声，他回应士兵：“你没有，可是我有。”  
加布里尔·莱耶斯从来就不是个会顾虑他人想法的人。  
士兵的怒意从心中升起，结结实实地往那张面具上出了一拳。  
死神的脸因为惯性而歪到了一边，不过很快他就重新转回去。士兵觉得那面具的双眼似乎投射出了凶狠的目光，刺得他坐立不安。  
他们以前也会像对寻常的情侣那样做爱，但那也只是以前的事了。  
士兵清楚知道他过去认识的加布里尔·莱耶斯是个特行独立的人，但是至少在情事上他会顾虑另一半的心情，他总是有着无限的耐心来做事前的准备吗，也从未强迫过对方。但是现在的死神丝毫没有当初加布里尔·莱耶斯的痕迹。  
“住手，加布里尔，你会后悔的。”  
死神捏住了士兵的下巴，手指轻轻摩挲着他唇上那道深刻的疤痕。  
“我最后悔的事就是放任你的自由。”  
死神的双手重新回到士兵冰凉的脚踝上，像游蛇一般慢慢往上摸索，到达腰间之后从腿间伸过去，往下捉住了他的大腿，将他修长挺直的双腿掰开。隔着紧紧的裤子，死神可以欣赏到士兵结实的大腿肌肉，不安分的手又稍微往上，擒住了那圆润饱满的臀肉。  
士兵轻哼了一声，他对这个耻辱的姿势感到不满，但是他推不开身上的死神。  
他坚信死神耍了点小把戏，让他觉得自己的大脑被什么箍住，从而控制不了自己的身体。  
死神享受这样控制住士兵的时刻。  
面具更靠近了士兵的脸，但是没有呼吸打到他的脸上。  
他们以前的情事非常公式化，先是拥抱，然后接吻，再然后为对方脱衣服，接着开始前戏，严格按照固定的步骤。那时候还是杰克·莫里森的士兵76有时候也会想他的加布里尔·莱耶斯会不会有天厌倦了这样公式化的性爱，就像那些步入了七年之痒的夫妻，让时间磨光了两人之间的感情。  
但是在莫里森担心的事发生之前，他们的感情就因为莫里森当上了守望先锋的指挥官而破裂了。  
而现在，他们又像什么都没发生那样，纠缠在一起。  
他们之间的关系不应该变回从前的。  
士兵像是突然梦醒一样，开始猛烈地蹬腿，想要将死神的手甩开，可是死神紧紧地捉住他的大腿根，使得他根本不能和死神拉开距离。  
这样僵着的状况让士兵又气又怒。  
“我会杀了你，加布里尔。”  
死神优雅沉稳的声音在士兵的耳边响起：“我很期待你来试试。”  
士兵的长裤被利爪撕成了碎片，他不算稚嫩但也不粗糙的皮肤给尖锐的指尖划出了一道道整齐划一的红痕。士兵下意识抓紧了死神的衣领，将他的上半身往自己胸前拉近。  
“我再警告你一遍，加布里尔。”  
两人的胸贴在了一起，士兵觉得自己的肺要被压得快要喘不过气来了。  
他们不应该像是老情人见面那样瞬间干柴烈火起来的，肯定是有哪里不妥。  
士兵裸露在空气中的皮肤触碰到死神胯间那坚硬热烫的东西，心跳一下子就变快了。  
“你兴奋了，杰克。”  
对于士兵来说，死神的声音早已经变得非常刺耳，他很想刺穿自己的耳膜，这样可以将死神像是情话一样的台词统统拒之门外。  
只有在对上加布里尔·莱耶斯的时候，向来坚强的杰克·莫里森才会流露出那份独特的柔软，可是死神不是加布里尔，他的加布里尔早就已经死在了瑞士那场爆炸里的，眼前这个人虽然有着加布里尔的声线，有着加布里尔的身形体态，但眼前这个人早不是那个值得杰克·莫里森依赖的加布里尔·莱耶斯，而他也早就已经不是那个会依恋加布里尔·莱耶斯的杰克·莫里森。  
“给我滚开，死神。”士兵一个字一个字咬牙切齿地说，他的怒火真的被点燃了。  
“我说过了，你可以尽情试试。”  
士兵想要再次用尽力气出拳，但双手一下子就被对方按在了地上。  
他整个人被按得往后仰，牵动起那条链子，细碎的晃动声像是一把利剑划破了沉寂的空间。士兵的手再次抖了起来。  
“你到底对我做什么？”  
他的力道不应该被死神完全压制住，他完全有能力反抗，这条脆弱的链子也不可能绑得住他的身体，一定是哪里出错了，一定是死神在他身上做了什么，导致他现在甚至像一艘漂泊的皮艇，在波流中左摇右摆。  
“哈金姆需要一名听话的士兵。”  
士兵眯起他海洋一般的眼睛，“你出卖了我？”  
“不，”士兵敢保证死神的面具下一定是一个非常欠揍的笑容，“出卖了你的人是你自己。”  
士兵76可以确定死神给他注射了某种药。  
该死的，他以前也被注射过类似的药，他清楚知道药效会逐渐吞噬他的理智，让他出现幻觉，然后沉醉在美好的虚空之中，最后迷失了自我，成为只会听从某个指令的工具。  
他以前凭着意志力将药品带来的作用都压下去了，而现在，他却突然没有了把握做得到。  
毕竟以前来为他洗脑的不是加布里尔·莱耶斯。  
不，士兵用力地摇了摇头，拼命告诉自己，眼前这人不是加布里尔·莱耶斯，而是恶名昭著的佣兵死神。  
加布里尔·莱耶斯早就死了，和杰克·莫里森一同死在了那次爆炸中。  
死神对士兵现在眼神迷离的状态非常满意，他知道是药发挥作用了。  
过去他总是非常不屑使用这种手段，他有的是方法让人臣服于自己，但是现在他没那个时间去筹备这么多，况且杰克·莫里森在以前就从来不会屈服于他的小伎俩，即使他们曾经痴缠，死神也相信也不过是莫里森的虚情假意。莫里森最擅长的就是控制人心，他让所有守望先锋的成员都对他言听计从，他的话就像魔咒一样，规划了每一个人的言行，而如今，死神也想尝试一下完全控制一个人的快感。  
“杰克。”死神故意凑到士兵76的耳边说话。  
士兵感觉不到眼前这具身体有任何热度，他咬着牙转开了脸，“不要这样叫我，我和你之间没这么亲密。”  
“是吗？”死神故意扯了扯他的腰带，非常轻易地就将早已破破烂烂的裤子给撕了下来，让他的下半身敞开在空气当中。  
寒意好像又加深了一点，让士兵76不禁稍微蜷缩起身体。  
死神按住他的腰，不让他有所动作。  
士兵做出的一切反应都需要在他的许可下，他不能容忍士兵有任何违背他意志之举。  
过去他就是太过纵容杰克·莫里森，才会导致后来的悲剧收场。  
士兵感觉到有什么坚硬的东西在摩擦自己的会阴处。  
他的意识陷入朦胧当中，身体的触感却被无条件放大。  
死神冰凉的手温柔得像一团棉花，挑逗性地搔弄着他敏感的肌肤，无法压抑的细碎的呻吟就这样泄出了他的口。  
该死的。  
士兵捂住了自己的嘴，防止再有什么声音漏出。  
死神却似乎很满意士兵的反应，称赞他道：“你叫得还是这么好听，杰克。”  
“闭嘴……”  
“以前你让多少人爬上过你的床？”  
士兵不安地颤抖了一下，他是什么意思？  
明白过来之后，由怒意激发的冲动让他终于可以用力将压在自己身上的死神踢开。激烈的动作牵扯起他的胸腔，就好似有一个坚硬的铁锤，一下一下敲在他的胸骨上，让他的心脏剧烈地痛了起来，呼吸声不由自主地变得非常重。  
还不够，就这样还不能脱离死神的魔掌。  
士兵摇摇晃晃地站起来，摆出了防御的姿势，防范着对方下一步的动作。  
“你以前可从来都不会拒绝我。”  
死神摆正了他有些歪斜的面具，重新注视着士兵76。  
“放我走。”  
士兵敢肯定死神在面具之下又再笑了，这次是嘲笑他的天真。  
接下来，士兵76以为自己出现了幻觉。  
死神的身体逐渐化成黑雾，飘散在空气中，彻底消失不见了。  
到底发生了什么？事态实在太过突然，震惊之中士兵76突然就乱了方寸，连忙后退了几步，扯得链子又再哐当作响。  
“唔……”  
他的后腰被人猛烈一击，整个人就这样往前倒去，在要撞到地上之前又被什么冰凉的物体抓住了肩膀，将人拉扯回来。  
是死神的利爪，那尖锐的利爪几乎要刺入他的皮肉。  
“你的身体……到底发生了什么……”  
“他们抛弃了我，让我变成现在这副样子。”  
士兵还在咀嚼死神这句话里到底有什么意思，猝不及防又被死神按在地上，脸彻彻底底地和大理石地板来了一次亲密接触。  
他呼出来的热气让光亮的地面起了一层雾。  
死神满意地看着这个状态的士兵76。  
“是时候进入正题了，杰克。”  
士兵的呼吸急促起来，脸色变得潮红。他发现他的身体开始不受自己控制了，死神每下一个指令都会让他的身体作出相应的变化，如果死神让他像个婊子一样摇着屁股请求他插入，他说不定也会照做。  
不行，他不能做出这种事，死神不能这样随心所欲地戏弄他。  
士兵又在用尽全身的力气在挣扎，他相信现在他的皮肤已经泛起了一层淡淡的红色，那是他情动的信号。  
“真漂亮。”死神再次贴在了士兵的耳边，他柔软的耳朵碰到了那个坚硬的面具。  
死神的阴茎对准了士兵的后穴，但是他并没有进行扩张或者是润滑。  
不，如果这样粗暴地插入的话，他的后穴会被撕裂的。  
士兵觉得自己的冷汗从额头处滑落下来，但是死神丝毫不在乎他现在到底是什么想法，他只在乎自己是否占有了这个顽固的老兵。  
杰克·莫里森将会重新属于他，只属于他一个人。  
被突然猛烈贯穿的士兵惨叫了一声，这一声在空荡荡的房间里显得格外响亮，几乎要刺痛了他自己的耳膜，接着他狠狠地咬住自己的嘴唇，试图将所有声音都咽进去，但是死神的阴茎只塞进去了一点，他要承受的远不止这么多。  
死神就像对待情人一样，将下巴放在了士兵的肩膀，对他轻声细语：“听从我的命令，放松一点。”  
士兵现在彻底相信死神的话对于他来说成为了一个指令，而他的身体成为了只会按照指令行事的机器了。他昏昏沉沉的脑袋中拼命来回荡着死神的声音，不，应该说是加布里尔·莱耶斯的声音，他开始无法清晰判断时间和空间，错认为自己是杰克·莫里森，而现在他们作为一对热恋中的情人，正放肆地宣泄爱意。一种蜜意在他的心中慢慢荡漾开来，他当初是这样的依恋着加布里尔，并且衷心期待着两人能携手面对一切危机。  
死神的阴茎彻底埋了进去，里面被塞满的快感让士兵弓起了他的腰，他的穴口被完完全全地撑开，被动地吞吐着对方的阴茎。  
士兵开始无法控制住自己的呻吟，而死神也在鼓励着他。  
“再叫得浪一点，杰克。”  
明明是火烧一般的疼痛，士兵却从里面获得了不可言喻的快感。  
不，不可以……  
士兵悲哀地发现自己勃起了。  
死神也察觉到士兵的身体变化，故意用手握住了对方的阴茎，粗暴地上下摩擦了起来。  
这下士兵更加不能抵抗犹如潮水涌来的快感。  
痛感与快感交替地在他的大脑中翻腾，让他无法找到方向，手指紧紧地想要捉住什么东西，可是身下只有光滑的地面，无助之下他艰难地扭过了身体，试图去抓住正在他背上用力的死神。  
死神非常满意士兵的这个反应，保持着插入的状态将他的身体翻转了过来。  
士兵带着哭腔呜咽了一声，真的实在太痛了。  
死神的速度加快了，他甚至感觉到对方的阴茎在他的甬道内又大了一圈，塞得满满当当，每动一下就像一根烧红了的铁柱在搅动他的内部，让他的胃液就像翻起了龙卷的海面，还没等士兵适应下来，腥臭的呕吐物就这样从他的嘴里涌了出来。  
士兵还晕晕乎乎的，这种感觉比晕车要糟糕上百倍。  
死神伸出了手指，轻轻摩擦着他的嘴角。  
士兵的蓝眼睛被覆盖上一层晶莹的水，看起来就像一个水晶球，闪亮耀眼。他已经搞不清楚自己到底是谁了，他不清楚自己到底是新兵杰克·莫里森，还是守望先锋的创始成员杰克·莫里森，亦或是守望先锋指挥官杰克·莫里森，再或者是……不，他已经想不起来了。  
士兵的双腿无力地垂下，呼吸也变得微弱起来。  
药效终于发挥了它的最大效力。  
死神摸着士兵冰凉的身体，内心却升起了不满。  
他双手捧着士兵的头，让他稍微抬起。  
泪水就像从一个倾斜了的水桶中漏出来那样，弄花了士兵的脸。  
“加比……”  
死神可以肯定这是杰克·莫里森，不是士兵76。  
他从前就想独占杰克·莫里森，他痛恨其他人贪婪地盯着他的所有物看的目光，他痛恨莫里森和每一个人都这么亲密，他痛恨莫里森有意无意对他的疏离，他痛恨莫里森站在高位上对他发号施令。  
现在一切都不一样了。  
杰克·莫里森紧致火热的肠壁像个不知廉耻的荡妇那样死死地咬住他的阴茎，并且开始轻微地摇晃起来，想要换来更多的快感。  
死神也开始喘息起来，他开始沉迷在杰克·莫里森的体内。  
他们的关系本应该这样亲密无间。  
杰克·莫里森死死地抓住死神的背，然后一口咬上他的肩膀。死神喜欢被杰克·莫里森依靠的感觉，他允许这一次来自莫里森的掠夺。  
在死神的阴茎刺激下，莫里森用力咬住了对方，想要稳定住自己的身体，渐渐地，他尝到了血腥味。  
他咬破了死神的皮肤，尝到了苦涩的血。  
不，血不应该是这种味道的，这样苦涩的味道简直就像喝了一口汽油。  
士兵的意识突然回来了，他突然发现自己竟然紧紧地拥抱起死神那具毫无温度的身躯。  
他剧烈地挣扎起来，想要将死神推开。  
面具下的眼睛危险地眯了起来。  
该死的士兵76又回来了。  
死神钳住了士兵想要爬开的身体，又再重重地撞进去。  
“你逃不掉的。”  
死神的呢喃缠绕着士兵。  
他的利爪轻轻抚摸着士兵的背部，带着疼痛的酸麻感又让他一下子昏了头。  
不可以沉迷在死神的怀抱中。  
但现实却是士兵浑身酥软，双腿张得更开，只为了更好地接纳死神粗大的阴茎，只希望那根巨兽更加粗暴地搅动着他的肠壁。  
“告诉我，你是谁？”  
死神的声音又再一次回荡在空旷的房间里。  
“杰克……莫里森……”  
死神露出了满意的笑容，可惜因为那个面具，莫里森无法看见。  
莫里森大口喘息着，想要从快感中找回自我，却一次又一次地失败了。  
锁着他的链子在哐当作响，而死神的面具在他眼前摇晃。  
莫名其妙的，恐惧就在他心头升起了。  
“加比……”  
他再一次用了那个本应该不再说出的称呼，恐惧让他的声音变得支离破碎，他的手巍巍颤颤地抓住死神的手臂。  
“你会将我交给哈金姆吗？”  
死神一下子停下了动作，随后又快速冲刺了起来。  
莫里森所有的声音都转化成急促的呻吟，他觉得不止自己的肠道，就连他的脑浆都被死神的阴茎搅得一塌糊涂。  
猛烈的快感随着死神插入的角度的改变而让莫里森尖叫起来，他觉得自己肠道都快被操弄成了死神的阴茎的形状了。  
没等莫里森有所准备，死神抽出了自己的阴茎，将他的脸拉过来，精液洒在了他那张原本非常完美的脸上。  
由始至终，死神都没有脱下他的面具，给予莫里森一个亲密的吻。  
恍惚之间，死神的利爪握上了意犹未尽的莫里森的阴茎，狠狠地撸动了几下，莫里森压抑着低沉的呻吟，也射了出来。

士兵76醒过来的时候，身体被清理得非常好，躺在了旅馆软绵绵的大床上。  
死神几乎没有留下一丝痕迹，士兵都快怀疑是不是自己做了一个既漫长又恐怖的梦，他没有碰见死神，更加没有经历过那一连串糟糕的事。可是他也知道，他的记忆没有出错，死神的确如影如随。  
士兵76的悬赏通告被撤下来了，再也不会有亡命之徒追着他跑了。  
士兵再次独自踏上了旅途，去寻找他的目标。


End file.
